SMB and AT - The Meeting of 2 Heroes
by AdventureMarioBros590
Summary: Hello! This is my first story about my two favorite things: Mario and Adventure Time. This will be a long story but it will be great. This story is about how Mario and Luigi meet Finn and Jake and they will need the help of the brothers to return home in the land Ooo. This will contain a little bit of romance and humor. MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, FinnxFlame Princess and so on...
1. The Meeting of Mario and Finn

Once an upon time there were 2 plumbers whose name was: Mario and Luigi. The Plumber named Mario is a plumber who clothes is red shirt and blue overalls and his brother clothes is exactly like Mario except that its green. The 2 plumbers are twins; Mario is a little bit short and fat while Luigi is tall and a little bit cowardly.

Those two plumbers became the heroes of mystical kingdom named: The Mushroom Kingdom. The Brothers didn´t know that they are going to have another adventure, but with some help.

This is their story…

Princess Peach: "Toadsworth I need your assistant please." That is Princess Peach Toadstool, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toadsworth: "My dear princess what is it?" That is Toadsworth the royal chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach: "I need you to call Mario and Luigi for me."

Toadsworth: "Got it princess."

Later on the Mario Bros. House…

Mario: "So the princess needs our help?" That is Mario the hero of the Mushroom kingdom he possess the ability to control the fire element.

Toadsworth: "Yes Master Mario, so please come quickly."

Mario: "All right we are going to be there in 5 minutes."

Luigi: "Is everything all right Mario?" That is Luigi, the younger brother of Mario, but he is not a hero in the mushroom kingdom. He is a hero of a place named: Evershade Valley.

Mario: "I don´t know, but we have to go to Princess Peach Castle now."

Thus Mario and Luigi went to the castle to figure what's going on.

Mario: "Princess, we are here!"

Princess Peach: "Oh Thank you Mario for coming." The Princess gives Mario a little kiss on his nose as sign of greets.

Luigi: "Why do you need us here, princess?"

Princess Peach: "Well today in the Mushroom Hills a strange portal appears."

Mario: "Oh yeah I heard that in the news, but then what's that got to do with all this?"

Princess Peach: "It brought some stranger guests here.

Luigi: "Really? Can we see them?"

Princess Peach: "Of Course! I´m going to take you to them."

As the Princess explained the entire situation, The Bros went to greet the strangers.

As soon they got into the Royal Chamber of Peach they saw a: A boy with a sword and a bear hat, A Dog, A woman whose shirt and hair were pink and have a crown with a gem, A floating girl with an umbrella and a hat, and finally a girl made of fire.

To be continued…


	2. The Adventure of the Brothers Begins!

Princess Peach: "Mario and Luigi, I present you Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and Flame Princess."

Both brothers were surprised to see these strangers.

Mario: "Wow, Three of them are from the royal blood!"

Luigi: "Hehe excuse my brother he is a little bit surprise on meeting all of you, anyway Nice to meet all of you; my name is Luigi and this is my Big Brother Mario."

Princess Bubblegum: "Hi Luigi, as you already know I´m Princess Bubblegum from the Candy Kingdom."

Mario: "THERE IS A CANDY KINGDOM?!"

Luigi: "Please settle down bro."

Finn: "Wow he is a little bit dumb and crazy."

Mario: "Hey! Watch your tongue boy!"

Finn: "Hey take it easy it was a joke, sheesh."

Mario: "Fine, but I got one question for you Finn."

Finn: "Go on."

Mario: "Why they call you Finn the Human if I´m a human?"

Finn: "Because I´m the only human in Ooo.

Mario: "Okay…."

Marceline: "Please can someone may give me a pillow? I´m bored and sleepy."

Princess Bubblegum: "MARCELINE! Please we are guest in this beautiful castle."

Luigi: "Excuse me, Are you a vampire?"

Marceline: "Isn´t obvious."

Luigi: "YIKES"

Luigi was scare to hear that Marceline is vampire so he hides in Peach Bed with some onions.

Marceline: "Aren´t you a cowardly one, green man. Still he is like Jake."

Flame Princess: "Don´t worry about her, ummm Luigi right?

Luigi: "Yes I´m Luigi, but are you sure she won´t suck my blood?"

Marceline: "Sometimes I suck blood, but I only like the color red like that red shirt you got there fat one."

Mario: "Eep!"

Finn: "Enough please, Princess Peach can you tell us where are we?

Princess Peach: "Okay, All of you are in the Mushroom Kingdom and you already know I´m the ruler of this kingdom. Mario and Luigi are the Heroes of this kingdom because they stop an evil, King named: Bowser. They even stopped a dark star whose power is darkness on ruling the world.

Finn: "OH MY GLOB! That's amazing! They are like us Jake!"

Jake: "Yeah but not strong as us, since we defeated the darkest villain in all of the land Ooo.

Mario: "Hey big talker do you want to challenge us on a friendly duel?"

Finn: "You are on!"

Mario: "Okay gather your power-ups and weapons and meet us outside."

Finn: "Fine."

Marceline: "I got to see this."

Flame Princess: "Finn, are you going to be okay?"

Finn: "Don´t worry princess I´ll be fine."

Later after the duel…

Finn: "You guys are amazing! How do you control fire?!"

Mario: "It's my element like Luigi element is Thunder."

Luigi: "Still, Both of you are awesome as a swordsman and his faithful dog."

Jake: "Yeah, we know that."

And so after the fight The Bros, Finn and Jake went to see the Princesses.

Mario: "Hey Peach how is it going."

Princess Peach: "Mario this is bad."

Finn: "What happens?"

Princess Bubblegum: "Peach and I were making a portal to take us back home, but we need something powerful like some gems of power or something like that."

Luigi: "Mario, didn´t you said that the Crystal Stars are Stars of Infinite Power?"

Marceline: "What are these Crystal Stars?"

Mario: "They are seven stars made of Crystals that holds power of 7 elements. They are so powerful that I used them to free peach from the control of demon of darkness."

Marceline: "Wow, now THAT'S useful."

Flame Princess: "Then that are good news."

Mario: "Unfortunately this stars were spread on the entire World that we don´t know where they landed."

Luigi: "Actually Mario, didn´t you find the crystal stars in 7 different locations?

Mario: "So?"

Luigi: "Maybe each star landed on its element! I mean if the Diamond Star element is Earth then it could land in the Goomba Hills!"

Mario: "Maybe you are right! We got to see if that is correct."

Princess Bubblegum: "EUREKA! I made a map with radar models so they could show us the location of each star and the World!"

Finn: "Where are the stars then?"

Princess Bubblegum: "Like Luigi said one is in the Goomba Hills. The others six are in: Poshley Sanctum, Boo Woods, Dry Dry Desert, Cheep Cheep Island, Piranha Plant Forest, and Glitz Pit."

Mario: "Looks like two of them return on their former location. We are going back to Rogueport."

Finn: "I´ll explain it later, now we have to go!"

All: "YEAH!"

And So Mario and the others went to Rogueport to collect two the Crystal Stars, what things are waiting for our Heroes?

?: "So they are going Rougepurt, I´m coming my dear princess."

To Be Continued…


	3. The Great Gonzales is Back!

Meanwhile in the Boat…

Princess Peach: Wow, Rougeport has changed since we left.

Mario: Indeed, my dear Princess.

Finn: Um Princess Peach, what exactly is rougeport?

Princess Peach: Oh well you see; Rougeport is a place that a magical treasure lies down there. I and Mario went 3 years ago when he defeated the Shadow Queen, the monster I told you earlier.

Finn: WOW! That's mathematical!

Flame Princess: Hey, we are getting closer.

Then Mario and Co. got off from the boat and they went to the west side of Rougeport.

Peach: Hey Mario, you still have your passport right?

Mario: Of Course! Here is it.

Marceline: Why do you need that thing?

Luigi: Passports are specials things that makes you travel either by airplane or by train.

Finn: Wait, A TRAIN?! OH GLOB NO! I DON´T WANT TO RIDE A TRAIN!

Everyone was very surprise how Finn was begin all paranoid when they talk about a train.

Mario: Whoa! Calm down hero boy.

Finn: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

Luigi: Oh Lord, Why he is so paranoid?

Jake: Well, hehehe you see back in his birthday I make him a prank about murders in a train. He actually like to solve crimes, but something went a little bit crazy and we almost die.

Flame Princess: YOU DID WHAT!

As the fire Princess heard that she was about to kill Jake, but Finn calm her down.

Finn: Its okay Princess, at least I´m with you.

Flame Princess: Oh thank you Finn.

The two couple embraced each other.

Princess Bubblegum: Hmph!

Both (Marceline and Jake): Jeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaloouse?

Princess Bubblegum: Shut Up

Luigi: I wonder how daisy is doing?

Jake: Who´s daisy? Is she your lady friend?

Luigi: Yep and she is a Princess.

Jake: Whoa. Lucky you.

Marceline: Guys, enough chit-chat we got to get going we are going to miss our plane.

Peach: She is right! We got to get going!

Right after that every passenger got in the plane (including our heroes) the plane take off. Mario was sitting with his brother and Peach, Finn was with Flame Princess, and Jake was with Marceline and Bubblegum.

Flame Princess: Wow this is so beautiful and romantic, don´t you thinks so Finn?

Finn: *blushed* Of course Princess.

Then the couples took their hands and felt like sleeping.

30 Minutes Later…

Our heroes have arrived in Glitzville and it was all the same when Mario visited this place.

Finn: Wow, this is beautiful! Look, they even have a tournament of Fighters!

Mario: Yeah that reminds me, that I think that the star could be there.

Princess Bubblegum: And why do you think that?

Mario: When I came here, I have to battle and become the champion so they can give me the champion belt which had the Crystal Star. So I think we should check in there so we can be sure.

Luigi: But brother, the tournament does not open until 3:00

Jake: So what time is it?

Flame Princess: Its 2:00

Peach: So that means we have one hour to search or to have some fun.

Marceline: So that's a plan, we meet here in exactly one hour.

Finn: Hey FP, you want some cotton candy?

Flame Princess: I would love to have some cotton candy! And you want to test your abilities on a sword?

Finn: YESH!

Flame Princess: So lets go.

After that our heroes were having fun, Mario and Luigi were buying items, Finn and Flame Princess on a date with cotton candy, The Girls were on a restaurant and Jake was waiting for everyone else while playing his violin.

Hour: 3:00

Announcer: ATTENTION FIGHTERS! The Glitzville tournament is about to begin, please register yourself in the office of Miss Jolene.

Finn: All right guys, lets get going!

Mario: WHOA! Wait.

Finn: What is it?

Mario: We need to form a team so we can be the champion.

Finn: We already have!

Mario: It's a team of 5 members no more. So I think you should make a decision.

Our Heroes were doubting who will participate, but they make their minds: Mario (Captain), Finn (Co-Captain), Luigi, Jake, and Flame Princess.

Finn: Okay, Peach and Bubblegum you can watch us and maybe help us if we are in trouble by the method of science or by healing.

Mario: Marceline you are going to replace any of us if we can´t fight okay?

Marceline: Got it.

Finn: Jake, what time is it?

Jake: Time to Kick some butts!

The heroes were went inside and suddenly they watch a crowd of woman who were seeing a poster of the former champion: Great Gonzales (Mario).

Fan Girl #1: LOOK! HE IS BACK!

All Fan Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marceline: Whoa, for a plumber you are so famous.

Mario: Yeah, as I told you already I fought here before and became the champion so I could get the crystal star. Anyway lets go.

At the Miss Jolene Office…

Jolene: Hello, how could I hel-

Mario: Hi Jolene.

Jolene: Gonzales?! I mean Mario! What are you doing here?

Mario: I will participate in the tournament with my new team.

Jolene: You do know you will start from the beginning right? From the Minor room to the champion place.

Mario: Yeah I know, don´t worry I can fight all again to the end!

Jolene: All right, do you want to change your fighter name or not?

Mario: No thanks.

Jolene: Okay, from now on Mario will be known as: Great Gonzales, The Man in Green is Powerful Green, The Boy with the sword is The Knight Boy, That Dog is known as umm, what his name?

Finn: Jake.

Jolene: All right, he is now: Jake the Dog, And finally the girl on fire is Flaming Girl; and the name of your team is: The Burning Team of Gonzales AKA Burning Great Gonzales!

Mario: All right ladies and gentlemen watch out cause the Great Gonzales has returned!

Jolene: Wow that's a great phrase; anyway you are in the rank 25th. So you need to defeat 24 powerful enemies if you want to be the champion. I´ll see you in the match.

To Be Continue…


End file.
